User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 36
'Rituál v ruinách' "Jak se má Isiel, Vaeli? Dlouho jsem ji neviděl," zlatovlasý elf pobídl svého plnokrevníka tak, aby jel blíže jezdci na dračím jeřábovi. Vael'thas se zpod helmy zachmuřil, sklonil hlavu a vznesl se trochu výš, pak Fawkese opět navedl zpět ke karavaně. Pozoroval elfího rytíře, jako by o něčem přemýšlel a měl co dělat, aby Fawkese nenechal zahnízdit mu ve vlasech. "Dej na mé rady, Maladathe, a zapomeň na ni," doporučil mu a zapřel si kopí o nohu a rameno. "Slídíš za ní jako hladový rys, ale ona už patří do jiné smečky. Dej si pokoj, než skončíš na popel někde, kde tě nebude nikdo hledat." "Jen se ptám, jak se jí daří. Neviděl jsem ji ani v jednom z táborů. Nesmí snad mít přátele, kteří mají zájem o její bezpečí? Měl jsem za to, že se vracela se zraněnými do Quel'Thalas," Maladath si při pohledu na dragonhawkův zobák, který se mu párkrát zacvakl nebezpečně blízko hlavy, prohrábl a uhladil vlasy, pak si raději nasadil černorudou helmu Krvavých rytířů. "Ne, Isiel je u sester v Kirin Tor. Prozatím. Dokončují projekt, který by ještě mohl zvrátit bitvu proti Pohromě, evokačně-abjurační artefakt s transmutačním spouštěčem a urychlovačem arkánního proudění," dal si zatraceně záležet na tom, aby to znělo, jako že ví, o čem to mluví. Z celého projektu si pamatoval, že mu ho tentokrát nechtějí svěřit. Ani ho nechat si sáhnout nebo se podívat. A to byl prvním, kdo otestoval jeho "dvojče" v praxi proti Pohromě. Život nebyl fér. Rytíř Maladath nakrčil čelo: "Netuším, jestli mne ta přehlídka cizích slov měla ohromit, ale jsem rád, že je tvá sestra v bezpečí... tedy pokud je za tou neprostupnou fialovou kopulí, která rozpustí na prach vše, co se jí dotkne. Mohl bys jí vyřídit mé pozdravy, až ji uvidíš?" "Vzhledem k tomu, že mne posílají na mise a za tu kopuli má přístup málokdo, dost o tom pochybuji. Proč nezkusíš štěstí u Grand magistra Rommatha? Nebo třeba ji od tebe bude pozdravovat magistr Theraldis?" Vael'thas se zašklebil a ukázal dopředu, kde skupina elfů v róbách obklopovala Prince jednajícího s nějakými žoldáky, na jejichž tábor narazili. Maladath po Vaelovi jen střelil pohledem, mlaskl na koníka a pobídl ho cvalem napřed, aby se optal na rozkazy. Trochu dál od nich se zdržely velitelky nočních elfek, které se uvolily je doprovodit za řeku Arevass. Zároveň s nimi se hvozdem pohybovali skalní obři, kteří jim kryli boky a týl. Karavana se na okamžik zastavila. Činili tak po několikáté, aby vyzvedli ukryté zásoby zlata, které po svém příchodu do Aliance elfové ukryli po celé divočině. Jenže tentokrát to nevypadalo na jeden z jejich úkrytů, Princ Kael'thas si nakonec podal ruku s velitelem žoldáků a ti se připojili ke karavaně. Noční elfky vedly stranou rozhovor, který nevypadal příliš přátelsky, a Vael'thas prostě nemohl odolat. Zvědavě pobídl dragonhawka výš nad ně a tvářil se, že hlídkuje. "...na tohle vážně nemáme čas. Musíme hledat Illidana, Tyrande," syčela Soví Maska. "Tihle elfové potřebují naši pomoc, Maiev. Ctíme své dluhy - jejich bratři nám pomohli proti Plamenné Legii a teď je neopustíme." "Shan'do nám kázal soustředit se na hlavní úkol: ulovit démona. Marníme tu čas!" "Mladý princ Kael'thas slíbil, že nám ho jeho lidé pomohou vystopovat, jen co budou v bezpečí." "A jeho stopa každou hodinou chladne! Musíme-," odmlčela se, když si uvědomila, že nad nimi poletuje dragonhawk. Zvedla tvář s maskou, až ji dlouhý ohon z jejího vrcholu udeřil do zad, zadívala se nahoru na Vael'thase. "Kapitán Skywrath. Doopravdy nemáte vychování! Neřekli vám, že poslouchat cizí rozhovory se nesluší?!" "Jen hlídkuji, lady," zazubil se na ni a dál držel Fawkese na místě. Maiev cosi vztekle zavrčela, zadívala se na kněžku Tyrande, pak ke karavaně: "Doopravdy najal žoldáky? Nemají kapku cti, že se budou bít proti Pohromě za peníze?" sevřela ruku, ve které třímala Stínový půlměsíc. "Čest je ale nezahřeje a nenaplní jim hladová břicha, že?" poznamenal "hlídkující" Vael ze vzduchu. Dozorkyně po něm střelila poslední vražedný pohled, pak se připojila opět ke karavaně. Tyrande se také trochu zachmuřila a vykročila za vůdcem elfů. thumb|left|600px Princ Kael'thas právě kývl na jednoho z poručíků, který otevřel těžkou truhlici se zlatým kováním a znaky fénixe a vyplatil veliteli žoldáků požadovanou sumu. Elf u obchodu téměř nehnul brvou, ale výraz jeho očí byl plný pohrdání. Vzápětí truhlici zavřel a naložil na vůz. "Díky, poručíku Falanthire. Můžeme pokračovat," zavelel Princ a kněžka v sedle bílého tygra si pospíšila vedle něj, zatímco on sám nasedal na bělostného hawkstridera. "Má paní?" podivil se Princ. "Kde jsou vlastně všichni tví bratři, mladý Kaeli? Což nebojují proti nemrtvým tak jako ty?" zeptala se a Princův výraz zpřísněl. "Pohroma pohltila naši prastarou domovinu, Quel'Thalas. Kdysi hrdá pokrevní linie mého lidu je téměř u konce. My, těch pár z nás, co zbývá, si nyní říkáme Krvaví elfové... na památku našeho povražděného lidu. Z mé domoviny nezbylo nic, než popel a smutek. A my máme jen naši čest a touhu po odplatě." "Truchlím pro tvůj lid, Kaeli. Ale nedovol zlosti a zoufalství, aby otrávily tvé srdce. Můžeš ty, co přežili, přeci dovést do světlejší budoucnosti." "V to jsem doufal, má paní. Ale prohráváme zde prohranou válku a velitel Aliance se chová více jako nepřítel, než spojenec. Přišli jsme s novou nadějí a ideály, místo toho se zde jen zatvrdila naše srdce. A prázdnota uvnitř roste...," odmlčel se a dlouhou dobu pak jeli beze slova. Čím blíže byli Pyrewoodu, tím méně časté byly útoky nemrtvých. To ovšem mohlo znamenat mnoho věcí. Pak mezi temnými stromy zasvítily střechy vesnice. Z komínů ale nestoupal dým. "Jsme na dohled Pyrewood, lorde. Řeka Arevass plyne hned za ní," elfí zvěd se udýchaně zastavil před princovým jestřábem. Spolu se zvědem přišla z prvních řad i Maiev a očima se snažila propátrat stíny kolem. "Něco není v pořádku, Kaeli. Nejsou tam vesničané. Ani dobytek," řekla ostražitě. "Možná léčka? Nezastavujte karavanu, tou vsí stejně musíme projet," kněžka Tyrande k sobě přivolala malou sovičku, pak ji poslala nad vesnici. Dravec se po chvíli vrátil, ale kněžka jen zakroutila hlavou - neobjevil nic, ani skryté nebezpečí, ani kouzla. I letci na dragonhawcích kroužili nad budovami, ale místo se zdálo opuštěné a klidné. Až moc klidné. Vael'thas se na dragonhawkovi prohnal kolem budovy hostince a radnice, zadržel na okamžik Fawkese nad návsí, pak zaklel: "Sakra! Musíme prověřit budovy, mají zabarikádovaná okna! Uvnitř může být cokoli!" křikl zpět ke karavaně, která už ale pomalu vjížděla na náves. Vyrojili se jako hejno kobylek ze všech budov a okamžitě se strhl lítý boj. Samozřejmě na ně čekali. Troubili signál pro posily z hvozdu. "Připravit obranu, braňte karavanu za každou cenu! Nemrtví!" Netrvalo dlouho a karavana byla docela obklíčena, rytíři kolem ní stáli se svými vysokými štíty fénixe jako živá hradba, mágové zvedli ochranné aury a začali do řad nemrtvých sesílat ohnivý déšť a plamenné sféry. Příliv nemrtvých neustával, když odrazili první vlnu, zjistili, že některé útoky nemrtvých zasáhly i samotnou karavanu. "Výsosti, další vlnu sice patrně porazíme také, ale vozy budou uvězněny na místě. Již tak jsou poškozeny a sotva schopny delší cesty," Theraldis vytáhl planoucí čepel z hlavy jednoho nemrtvého, aby jí dorazil druhého, pak seškvařil pár dalších ohnivým kouzlem. "Má pravdu, karavana dalšímu útoku neodolá. Kaeli, dostaň své lidi do bezpečí za řeku! Zůstanu na mostě a budu vám krýt záda. Zadržím j''e!" řekla náhle Tyrande rozhodným hlasem. Maiev jí odpověděla téměř jízlivě: "To je od tebe jistě ušlechtilé, ''Knežko, ale pro tak nesmírnou přesilu nejsi sama žádný soupeř." "Na most zajisté nemohou všichni najednou! Bohyně je můj štít, Dozorkyně. Elune mi dá sílu," bez čekání na další debatu učinila, jak řekla - jen co karavana přejela most, Tyrande se v sedle tygra zastavila v jeho středu. Ash'alah se drápy a zuby vrhl proti nemrtvým, zatímco ona začala vzývat Elune. Magistři vypadali, že jsou u konce sil, užasle sledovali, když Tyrande oslovila svou bohyni a na nemrtvé, kteří se vyřítili na most, začal dopadat déšť hvězd. Zakolísali a zaváhali, zatímco princ zajásal nad tím, že plán vyšel. "Milosrdná Bohyně," zaúpěla náhle kněžka, když most podezřele zapraskal, protože její kouzlo bylo tak silné, že ničilo nejen přívaly nemrtvých, ale i jeho strukturu. Další ghůlové se hrnuli na most, pak se ozvalo zařvání tygra, její výkřik a most se zřítil do hlubin říčního kaňonu i s ní. Princ spolu s dalšími elfy se zoufale vrhl ke kraji skály a zadíval se dolů, kde vířily temné vody Arevass. Tyrande je zachránila - nemrtví byli odříznuti na druhém břehu a přes divokou vodu se za nimi nemohli dostat. Ale za jakou cenu? "Honem! Zvědové, letci! Musíme prohledat břehy řeky, může být naživu! Ten proud ji unáší do samotného srdce zemí nemrtvých, pospěšme!" zavelel Princ svým oddílům, ale Maiev ho vzala za loket a otočila k sobě. "Ne, Kaeli. Tyrande je zkušený voják a věděla dobře, co dává v sázku. Máme důležitější úkol, který je třeba dokončit a čas se krátí. Tví lidé jsou nyní v bezpečí, jak bylo dohodnuto - a ty dodržíš svou část úmluvy. Pomůžeš mi ulovit démona, kterého hledám," zpod své masky zpříma hleděla na elfího Prince, jehož čest mu bránila udělat mnohé, co v tu chvíli chtěl. Nebo to i jen vyslovit. Pomalu a velmi studeně se elfce poklonil a bokem učinil gesto, kterým vyslal zvědy na průzkum trosek Dalaranu, odkud byli nemrtví nedávno vyhnáni cizí magií. "Jak si přeješ, má paní. My nemáme ve zvyku opouštět své lidi. Její osud tě netíží? Je tvé krve," optal se nesouhlasně. "Ona tu mou prolévala stejně ochotně," odvětila elfka pohrdavě a zadívala se dolů po proudu Arevass, "to kvůli ní je řád Dozorkyň v troskách. Del-nadres, Tyrande," přes zelené rty jí přeběhl chladný úsměv, když se odvrátila od tůní a peřejí. "Někdo další si stejně jako já myslí, že tam mohla spadnout raději tahle než ta druhá?" optal se Vael'thas sarkasticky kousek stranou a setkal se s podrážděným pohledem Theraldise i stříbrovlasého poručíka. "Myslím, kapitáne, žes byl před chvílí poslán na průzkum," kývl na něj magistr Silversun trochu povýšeně, pak se otočil a vydal za Princem a magistry. thumb|left|580px Doslova splýval se svým dragonhawkem, svištěli zpět od jezera k černé hradbě hvozdu na obzoru. Letěli s časem o závod nad temnými troskami Dalaranu a uhýbali ledovým střelám nepřátel, jimž podobné Vael'thas dosud nikdy neviděl. Fawkes se překonával, jako by on a vítr byli jedna bytost. Vybral složitým manévrem zatáčku kolem zřícené observatoře, pak smetl kopím na stranu síť, kterou po něm vrhl jeden z těch slizounů, a vzápětí stočil Fawkese jedním křídlem téměř k zemi, jak se prosmýkli úzkým lomeným obloukem staré strážnice. Konečně byli dál od města a on vydechl, i když srdce stále splašeně bušilo. Dragonhawk cítil jeho emoce skoro jako své vlastní, ulevil si krátkým výkřikem a zasyčením, pak se snesl níž nad špice borovic. Za okamžik se dostali na místo, kde v úkrytu stromů čekal Princ a vybraní válečníci... i ta protivná elfka v masce. "Výsosti," seskočil ještě za letu a poklekl před Kael'thasem, který vzhlédl od nové mapy ruin Dalaranu, na kterou Rommath a Theraldis cosi zakreslovali. Maiev netrpělivě hleděla mezi kmeny stromů k ruinám města, teď se obrátila zpět se špatně skrývaným hněvem a nervozitou. "Zvěř je neklidná," zamumlala a kývla ke korunám stromů. Proti noční obloze se třepetaly stíny netopýrů, ale i ptáků, co touhle dobou měli spát. Odlétali pryč od města k horám a nad jezero. Ano, něco bylo ve vzduchu. "Mluv, viděl jsi toho démona?" Princ nechal jeden prst na mapě, ale díval se dál na Vaela, který stále popadal dech. "Nejen jeho, pane. Má s sebou hnusné bytosti, vypadají napůl jako hadi a ovládají arkánní magii. Jsou rozlezlí po celé pobřežní části ruin, není divu, že vytlačili nemrtvé. Sesílají komplikované kouzlo a používají k tomu obrovský zelený drahokam." "Odporné nágy! Klenot, který používají, musí být Oko Sargerase, které Zrádce ukradl z jeho hrobky," Maiev přišla blíž, "nač čekáme? Musíme ho zastavit!" "Se vší úctou, neudeříme nepřipraveni, má paní. Mí magistři zakreslí na mapu ruin nexus arkánních proudů, na kterém kdysi vystavěli Dalaran. Vycítili i auru čtyř bytostí, které se nexus snaží manipulovat: pokud má být rituál zastaven, musíme se předně zbavit jich. Kapitáne Snowdawn, označte na mapě místo, kde se pohybuje ten démon," Princ kývl Vaelovi, ten vyskočil a s gustem vytrhl Theraldisovi z ruky magické pero, aby jím na mapu přidal svou značku. Tu nejdůležitější! Magistr Silversun zvedl jedno obočí a druhé spustil níž, když Vael do mapy soustředěně zakreslil panáčka s velkými zahnutými rohy a netopýřími křídly. "Křížek by byl býval stačil," zamumlal a odkašlal si, pak mapu stočil do ruličky a podal Princi, před kterým se tyčila Maiev jako samo ztělesnění hněvu. Princ ji jako jeden z mála elfů kolem převyšoval. A také se naprosto nenechával vyvést z míry její netrpělivostí. "Kašlu na Illidanův rituál! Chci ho zabít!" vykřikla elfka princi do obličeje zblízka tak silným hlasem, že mu z tváře odlétl pramínek zlatých vlasů. Ani nemrkl, s nezměněným výrazem se otočil k magistru Theraldisovi a ukázal na mapu. "Ty bytosti manipulující nexus tedy patrně budou také nágy. Přikreslete tam pozice, na kterých jste je vycítili," řekl, aniž by se na elfku znovu podíval. "Zapomněla jste, že hovoříte s Princem elfů a že zde velí on?" Vael'thas se na ni usmál, a pak se uhnul ráně, když vypadala, že ho zkusí udeřit, tedy... když pozvedla ruku, ale ovládla se. Dál se na ni sladce usmíval. "Ten váš démon nevypadá jako Páni Děsu, které známe z Pohromy. Vypadá trochu jako vy, jen je větší a rohatý, také mu narostla křídla a kopyta. To je nějaká rasová mutace způsobená jídlem či podnebím v Kalimdoru?" popíchl ji s otázkou v očích. "Tuším, že by to mezi elfy na severu vzbudilo senzaci, hlavně ta jeho tetování. Och a také měl pásku přes oči a jeho stopy hořely. Spektakulární," trochu nakrčil nos. Pak se na něm poškrábal. Řekl to slovo správně? "Illidan není nic jako já, neopovažuj se mne s ním srovnávat! Je to zrádce závislý na magii, tak jako vaše slabošská rasa," zasyčela, "měl zemřít už dávno, ale nechali ho jít. Zradila nás vlastní velitelka, dopřála mu možnost pohltit energie Gul'danovy lebky a stát se tak něčím, co není ani Kaldorei, ani démon, ale něco víc. Poslouchají ho satyři a nágy... stal se mocným netvorem, o tom není pochyb. Ale až se k němu dostanu, bude litovat, že není přikován ve své cele!" jak hovořila, střídavě svírala ruku na jílci své exotické zbraně a její slova i pohled doutnaly vášní. Téměř brutální posedlostí. Princ a jeho rádci se jí ovšem nenechali nijak rušit, poodešli dál, aby na mapu zakreslili pozici nágských čarodějek. "Jo tak řetězy a pouta, hmm? Nu, každý máme něco," Vael'thas se na ni chápavě a povzbudivě usmál a ona zaskřípala zuby. Tentokrát to vypadalo, že si ránu nerozmyslí. Jenže promáchla prázdným místem, jak byl Vael'thas jedním z elfů v těžké zbroji stržen stranou a umravněn ranou, po které mu přílba na hlavě zazvonila jako gong. "Doopravdy nemáte pud sebezáchovy, kapitáne?" optal se ho ten stříbrovlasý poručík z rána chladně. "Jen se snažím být milý a společenský, poručíku Brightspear!" bránil se Vael'thas, ale raději se postavil tak, aby mezi ním a Maiev stáli alespoň dva další vojáci. thumb|left|638px "Přípravy dokončeny. Neexistuje možnost, že by si nepřítel nevšiml našeho příchodu, proto budeme muset zaútočit rychle a znát co nejkratší a nejpřesnější cestu k cíli. Budou mít připravené obrany - rozdělíme naše síly falešným útokem na jeho pozici, zatímco se mágové a zvědi ve skrytu dostanou na dosah artefaktu a zkusí seslat protikouzlo na cokoli, co tam vyvolávají. Ten váš Illidan ví, že si pro něj jdete - a potřebuje dokončit rituál. Stejně tak bude chtít přežít. Proč mu nepřidat pár starostí navíc, aby musel dělit pozornost? Vaši horští obři by mu mohli roztřást zemi pod nohama, co říkáte?" "Můj cíl je jen Illidan, půjdu především po něm," oznámila Maiev Princi povýšeným tónem, "jeho nágy ovládají blesky a bouře, také ledová kouzla a manové štíty, měli byste s tím počítat. Ty primitivnější z nich mají harpuny a sítě, kterými znehybní vaše letce." V tu chvíli se země pod jejich nohama zachvěla a oblohou, která ještě před okamžikem byla bez mráčku, zapraskal hrom, jako by se snad trhala ve dví. Z ruin Dalaranu se k nebi zvedl zelený proud světla a kolem něj začaly vířit mraky v divokém tanci. Zablesklo se... pak znovu. Otřesy země byly čím dál častější a silnější a obloha jako by si oblékla háv hodný samotné apokalypsy. "Zatraceně, všichni na své pozice, nemáme již mnoho času!" Princ Kael'thas se otočil, aby mapu podal Maiev, ale zůstal stát při pohledu na vysokou bytost se zelenými vlasy a parohy, která jako by vyrostla ze země přímo uprostřed jejich tábora. Další noční elf...! '' Druid kývl všem na pozdrav, pak vykročil k Maiev a ukázal stranou. Jeho plášť jako by byl z lístků a peří... jeho ruce zvířecí spáry. Byl cítit vůní borové smůly a zvířecí srsti po dešti. "Maiev, tady jsi. Musíme být rychlí, Illidan spřádá kouzlo, které tříští střechu světa na kusy a používá k němu Oko Sargerase! Bolest země je téměř nesnesitelná, musím ho zastavit, než z ní také přijdu o rozum. Zvířata jsou vyděšená k smrti, pospěšme... počkat, kde je Tyrande?" zarazil se náhle a rozhlédl se po elfím táboře. "Jo, kde je Tyrande?" Vael'thas, který je nenápadně poslouchal, aby mu neuniklo ani slovo, se zastavil u nočního elfa a zvědavě čekal, jak se z toho Maiev vymluví. "Je mi to líto, Shan'do, ale knězka padla, když jsme pomáhali této skupině aliančních vojáků proti nemrtvým. Bojovala chrabře, ale viděla jsem na vlastní oči, jak ji rozsápali na kusy." "Cože?" Vael otevřel ústa, aby k tomu něco doplnil, ale vzápětí byl opět popadnut za rameno a odvlečen ke své jednotce. Rozhněvaně se otočil na toho paličatého poručíka, co se patrně rozhodl zachránit jeho mravy, když to nedokázali jeho rodiče ani sestry. "Jen jsem mu chtěl říci pravdu!" začal, "To se vážně musíme všichni stále chovat, jako bychom měli pravítko v zadku?" vzhlédl do zářících očí nad rudozlatým šátkem, který se nedal s ničím splést. Pomalu polkl. ''Žádný poručík. "Grand magistře!" okamžitě zasalutoval a černovlasý elf jen ukázal očima na čekající vojáky. "Hádám nechcete promeškat vysvětlení strategie, kapitáne," řekl Rommath dobře kontrolovaným hlasem. I přesto v tom zněla nenápadná hrozba. Vael si povzdechl, ještě se ohlédl po nočních elfech, a pak pospíšil ke svým. Velký elf s parůžky stál bezmocně na místě, ruku podobnou dravčímu spáru přitisknutou k hrudi, jako by nemohl popadnout dech. "Rozsápali ji... Tyrande, srdce moje... lásko, měl jsem tam být..." "Ještě stále ji můžete pomstít, Shan'do. Napadněme Illidana společně! On je především důvod, proč jsme přišli na tohle zatracené místo. On je důvod tvé ztráty!" Maiev mu horlivě připomněla toho, kdo byl odjakživa zdrojem všech potíží. Malfurion stiskl rty, pak sevřel ruce v pěst a pomalu se nadechl, pohled upřený do země pod jejich nohama. Byli vyrušeni příchodem elfího Prince, jehož tvář v té temnotě ozařovaly tři zelenkavé sféry, poletující kolem jeho hlavy a ramen. "Shan'do, toto je princ Kael'thas, onen alianční spojenec, o kterém jsem hovořila," Maiev nasadila smířlivý tón. Noční elf zvedl pohled, který dosud upíral do země, zářícíma očima se zadíval na Kaela. "Zdravím, mocný druide. Mí zvědové potvrdili, že zmíněný Illidan a jeho hnusní plazi se opevnili v ruinách města Dalaranu, odkud vyhnali zbytek nemrtvých. Používají artefakt připomínající zelený drahokam, aby seslali mocný rituál, který převrací proudy arkány v zemi pod celou oblastí." "Můj... bratr...," druid to vyslovil po chvíli zaváhání, "chce zničit Northrend. Jako by zlo, co dosud nechal ve svých stopách, nebylo dost na několik životů." "Ale proč by útočil na samotnou střechu světa?" Maiev se na chvilku zarazila. "Na tom nesejde, nebude žít dost dlouho na to, aby dokončil rituál! Illidan musí být jednou provždy zastaven!" elfovy oči zářily čím dál více. Kael'thas se lehce poklonil a podal druidovi stočenou mapu: "Zde jsou jeho pozice a poloha nexu. Udržíme vám nágy od těla, až si pro něj půjdete. Mí magistři zatím zkusí zvrátit kouzla jeho čarodějek. Za Quel'Thalas!" Fawkes se doslova chvěl nedočkavostí, když se Princ připojil ke svým jednotkám. Vael'thas jeho nadšení nesdílel, za dnešní den těch zážitků bylo až příliš. Stýskalo se mu po táborovém ohni a něčem pěkném, měkkém a dlouhovlasém, na čem by složil po jídle a jiných příjemnostech hlavu. Když se mu po boku zastavil Maladath a vedle něj upnutý poručík Brightspear, opět neodolal. "Parohy. A to počkejte, až na vlastní oči uvidíte jeho bratra Illidana. Přísahám Slunci, začínám chápat, proč od nich Dath'Remar odvedl všechny, kterým zbyla trocha vkusu a soudnosti." Stříbrovlasý poručík ho tentokrát kupodivu nezpražil pohledem, nasadil si helmu a zadíval se dopředu k ruinám. Přes rty mu přelétl těkavý úsměv, když zkontroloval těžkou knihu se symbolem Světla připoutanou u svého boku. "Snad vám ten humor vydrží i uprostřed boje, kapitáne," řekl, pak připl k levé ruce vysoký štít s fénixem a tasil zakřivený meč. thumb|left|700px Bylo po všem. I když byl Illidan silným nepřítelem, spojeným silám elfů, bytostí z hvozdu, horských obrů, vílích draků a chimér nemohl odolat. Oko Sargerase vybuchlo v jednom jasně zeleném záblesku a pozabíjelo zbylé nágy, které se nestačily ukrýt v ruinách či ve vodách jezera. "Ne! Kouzlo není dokončeno! Není dokončeno, nesmíte... blázni!" obrovský polodémon s páskou přes oči se po nich otočil, zatímco zbylé nágy prchaly všemi směry a jeho bratr probudil rostliny pod jeho kopyty. Kořeny a šlahouny začaly urychleně růst a v okamžiku polapily Illidana na místě tak, že se nemohl pohnout. "Je po všem, bratře, tvé zlovolné plány zde končí!" vykřikl Malfurion a Maiev se v krátkém teleportu objevila přímo u zajatce. Na rtech měla vítězný sadistický úsměv. "Illidane Stormrage, za lehkomyslné a bezohledné zmaření nespočetných životů a ohrožení samotné rovnováhy světa tě tímto odsuzuji k smrti!" vykřikla krvežíznivě a někteří z Princova doprovodu udiveně zahučeli. "Zajímavě vyřešeno, strážce vězení je zároveň i soudce a kat, takhle se šetří mzdy a žoldy," poznamenal Grand Magistr Rommath poněkud suše. Princ Kael'thas jen mlčky zakroutil hlavou a svolal své lidi stranou, přesto dál vyčkával, co se stane. "Bylo kvůli tobě prolito již příliš mnoho krve, Illidane. I teď cítím, jak se země Northrendu snaží vzpamatovat z otřesu způsobeného kouzlem, které jsi seslal. Tentokrát ''nebude uvěznění stačit, Maiev má pravdu," řekl druid se stopou lítosti v hlase. Zmíněná elfka ho ale téměř nenechala domluvit. "Popravím tě ''sama!" "Blázni! Cožpak to nechápete? Nevidíte?! To kouzlo mělo zasáhnout nemrtvé, našeho společného nepřítele. Mým úkolem bylo zničit pevnost Ledové Koruny! Zasáhnout podstatu toho, kdo stvořil Pohromu. Měl jsem zničit Krále Lichů!" Illidan rozhodil do stran drápatýma rukama a divoké rostliny vzápětí spoutaly i zápěstí. Nakonec stál před nimi bezmocný a nehybný, uvězněn samotnou přírodou. Za jeho páskou žhnulo děsivé světlo v místech, kde kdysi míval oči. "Nehledě na cenu? Kvůli tobě je Tyrande mrtvá!" vykřikl druid, stiskl ruku a kořeny se těsněji semknuly kolem jeho bratra, jako by ho měly zadusit. "Cože?" Illidanova tvář prošla hned několika výrazy, jak se snažil pochopit. "Tyrande? Ne!" "S dovolením, lorde Stormrage, ale ta knežka může být ještě naživu. Byla stržena po proudu Arevass do nepřátelského území, je předčasné činit ukvapené závěry, že by byla snad...," Prin Kael'thas se nakonec přeci jen rozhodl vložit do zámořských vztahů a jeho slova byla doprovázena pokývnutím hned několika jeho poradců a vojáků. "Mlč, Kaeli!" Maiev se k Princi vztekle obrátila, ale arcidruid se již natáhl a položil jí ruku na rameno. Otočil ji k sobě a jeho tvář začínala nahánět hrůzu. "Řekla jsi mi, že ji rozsápali. Lhala jsi mi!" zaburácel. "Zrádcovo zatčení bylo naší prioritou a hlavním zájmem, Shan'do. Potřebovala jsem tvou pomoc, věděla jsem, že jinak bys šel za ní a my bychom ztratili jedinou šanci! Ona věděla, co dělá! Já chtěla splnit úkol..." "A kdo je zrádcem teď, ženská? Musím okamžitě za ní!" druid stěží krotil hněv. Zatímco vítr z oblohy odvál nepřirozené mraky, země se konečně přestala chvět a dokonce i hladina jezera Lordamere se utišila... zde mezi těmi třemi z Kalimdoru to vypadalo minimálně na přeháňky či bouřky. Princ Kael'thas dál zůstával na místě, jako by chtěl druidovi nabídnout pomoc. V tu chvíli démon Illidan promluvil. "Bratře! Věř mi, i přes všechny naše rozdíly dobře víš, že bych Tyrande nedovolil ublížit. Nech mne ti pomoci. Mé nágy mohou prozkoumat řeku za nás, mnohem rychleji, než my dva. Dovol mi alespoň tohle!" "Cože? Po všem, co udělal, bys věřil tomuhle zrádci a nechal ho...?" Maiev nestačila svou rozhořčenou větu ani dokončit. Druid jedním gestem propustil svého bratra ze spleti kořenů, větví a šlahounů... a uvěznil v nich ji, Dozorkyni! Marně sebou škubala a běsnila: "Zrádče! Jste oba stejní! Čubčí sy..." "Ticho! S tebou si to vyřídím později. Pojďme, bratře," druid ukázal k hvozdu a démon s ním pospíchal pryč k řece. Kael'thas vykročil za nimi, ale byl zastaven tichým hlasem jednoho z magistrů. "Princi, než jim nabídnete naši pomoc, nehledě na zraněné a vyčerpané vojáky, měl byste vidět toto," Theraldis se zastavil u Kael'thase a podal mu pergamen s pečetí Aliance, který sotva před pár okamžiky převzal od trpasličího letce. Princ jej zamračeně rozlomil a přelétl očima několik řádků. "Výborně, Velkomaršál Garithos si přeje podíl ze všeho, co dokázala zachránit naše karavana, pro blaho společného vojska. A máme se hlásit za soumraku," zvedl oči k měsíci, který ozařoval ruiny Dalaranu, "to asi poněkud meškáme." "Opevnil se v táboře na druhé straně Dalaranu, Výsosti," Theraldis odmávl trpasličího posla a zadíval se na Kael'thase. "Ať se propadnu, jestli mu daruji něco z elfího zlata za to, že nám neposkytl jediného kavaleristu k doprovodu karavany. Ale nejsme národ, který nedostojí svému slovu. Chce nás ve svém táboře, bude nás tam mít. Muži, odchod, budeme se hlásit maršálkovi!" "Snad mne dříve propustíte?!" zaječela za odcházejícími elfy Maiev, zatímco se snažila osvobodit z téměř neprostupné klece koření a větví. "Nebylo by moudré se nyní plést ještě i do Kalimdorských záležitosti," Princ s blahosklonným úsměvem kývl na své magistry, lehce se poklonil Maiev, a pak se vyšvihl do sedla bílého hawkstridera. Vael'thas zakroužil nad uvězněnou noční elfkou, protože opět neodolal svému vnitřnímu šotkovi. Poslal jí vzdušný polibek, a vzápětí byl i s dragonhawkem pryč. "Proklínám vás všechny!" thumb|left|700px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu